Gundahar
Gundahar is the leader of the Goblins who wants to destroy the human race once and for all. He is known to be ruthless and unforgiving except for one case. Biography Strong Leader Gundahar is the leader of the Goblins within the events of Knack and is known to be a firm commander among his Goblin brethren. He has a passion for exterminating all the humans that forced him and the rest of his kin out of their original civilizations. Gundahar has ever since built up his army and further militarize the technology that they produce. Personality and Traits Vengeance Gundahar is a Goblin who is bent on revenge, making his attitude bitter and filled with rage. He is decisive and has a lust for the extermination of humans for what they did during the events of the Crystal Wars. Knack Meeting Charlotte Before the events of Knack, Gundahar was the leader of the Goblins that found Charlotte at the bottom of the chasm where Doctor Vargas had lost her. Gundahar was nice to her and made her a truce, rather than killing her off like every other human that crossed his path. The truce entitled that if the Goblins nurtured her back to health, she would help design and make their tanks to use against the humans in the Goblin's time of crisis. Arms Distributor Throughout the militarization and advancements in technology within his ranks, Gundahar started to distribute his technology and weapons through other Goblin tribes within the land. He sought to expand the Goblin's territory and rise up against the humans in a revolution. The only known deal that we know about his tradings was with Morgack, the Goblin King. First Encounter After the information of Gundahar's dealings was compromised by Rydder interrogating Morgack, Gundahar decided to launch an offensive attack upon the city where Rydder was staying at to collect relics for power supplies. With this, Knack had to defend the people and destroy the tanks that were being deployed. This lead to Gundahar confronting Knack via television and tried to convince Knack to join his side. But, Knack refuses and continues to destroy the Goblin forces until he confronts Gundahar yet again; this time accompanied by his mech. Set Back Later in Knack, Knack and Doctor Vargas destroy his tanks and sets his plans back to advance upon the humans. This is a devastating blow to Gundahar, for he has been building up his empire and forces for an elongated period of time. He confronts Knack and tries one more attempt to recruit Knack; as Knack refuses, he comments on the fact that the humans are just using him as a "tool" and later flees from the relic giant after a failed attempt to tranquilize him. Knack II Death of a Goblin Icon Within the events of Knack II, Gundahar makes a return appearance assuming control of the Ancient Goblins when he isn't one at all; that is revealed later within the game. This leads to Knack confronting him with Gundahar's army of robots. After the battle, Knack reaches Gundahar and knocks the pillar down which the Goblin was standing on, leading the evil leader to fall into the ocean and dies of drowning. Gallery Gundahar-knack-30.6.jpg|A Close-Up of Gundahar's Facial Features within his factory. BZNjhIpCUAAoJ3q.jpg|Gundahar with his staff as he talks to Knack before his mech boss fight. BB8F66C096F4DB3B9719C4596DA91C3F047C9E23.png|Gundahar featured in a trophy for Knack. Gundahar-Knack2.png|Gundahar seen smiling evilly within Knack II. Appearances *Knack *Knack II See Also *Charlotte *Goblins *Knack (character) References *https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/Knack Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Goblins